The Most Perfect Member of hte Tribulation Forse
by xXFleeFornicationXx
Summary: A girl named Samantha Mcdonnell is Left Behind but wil she become a grate Christain? First fan fiction plz RR no flamez!


The Most Prefect Member of the Tribulation Force

This is my first fan fictoin so R/R no flames! Thanx to my mom for helping me with speling.

Jesus came back and got all the good Christians which is called the rapture. Then all there was left was sinners and fornicators and other bad people.

Except there was also a girl called Samantha McDonnell. She was really good only she didn't no Jesus because her father was a fornicator and he wouldn't let her mother tack her to church or tell her about Gods love. And because of him she didn't get raftered and had to live thru the tribulation which is when the antichrist comes and tortures all the good ppl. It only lasts four seven years and then God nose if your bad or good.

Samantha was vary pretty she had long curly red hare and green eyes. She licked to dance and sing and the only things that made her sad where that she never got to see her mother and that she didn't now Jesus. Only she didn't now that she didn't now Jesus, she just knew that she was sad.

On day she was at her school, it was a pubic school, and she was in math class. She hated math it was really hard and stupid. And then haf of the kids disappeared! One minuet they were there, and then they were gone. In the blink of an eye!

The kids who were left and the teacher all screamed. "Ware did they all go" said the teacher. "They are going to be in treble when I find them!" But they were all kids that never got in treble so it was wierd. "Well any way you still have to do home work! In fact you have to do double home work" said the teacher.

"What is going on" Samantha thought. "Hoe did al those kids disappear?" After math she went to history but the teacher wasn't they're. Some kids turned on the tv and saw the news. All over the world ppl disappeared including all the babys! There was lots of death and destruction. It was pretty bad. "Oh no" said Samantha.

The principle got in the inter come and said to go home. Samantha rode the bus home. There were lots of cars crashed on the rode. Some of them had little fish on them. Samantha wondered if her dad was gone but he was at home when she got there. "Hi dad" she said. "Hi Samantha" he said. "I am sorry but you're mom is gone." Samantha starts to cry.

She wet to her room and cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep. Wen she was asleep her mom and Jesus came to her in a Vishnu. "Samantha you need to accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savier" her mom said. "Then when you die you will go to Haven like me instead of hell. There is going to be a tribulation and Christians are going to be tortured. Also there is an antichrist his name is Nicola Carpenter. He will tack over the world and be evil. You need to be strong.

Then Samantha woke up. "Dad I saw mom" she said. "No Samantha its just a dreme" he said. "No dad it was reel and I saw Jesus!" "There no such thing as Jesus" he said. yes their is and he only tacks you to Haven if you accept him as your Lord and Savier she said. Otherwise you will go to hell." "Ok" he said.

Then Samantha told every one in town to accept Jesus. She joined the tribulation force with Buck and Rayford and did lots of brave things. Nicola wanted to to kill her but he couldn't do it. Jesus perfected her from every thing he tried to do. She mad lots of ppl be Christains so they went to Haven when the evil ppl killed them for being rite. She went all over the world because she wanted for everyone to find Jesus just like her.

Finally Jesus cam back! He got all the Christains that weren't dead yet including Samantha. He told Samantha that she was the most perfect pursen in the tribulation force and brat her to Haven. Her mother hugged her. "I love you Samantha" she said. "I love you mom" Samantha said. Her dad who dyed a cupel of years earlier hugged them both two.

They all live happily for ever and ever and ever and ever in Haven wile all the sinners burned in hell.


End file.
